This invention relates to a coupling device in a stroboscope holder with a removable bracket, and more particularly concerns a coupling device by which a bracket can easily and quickly be attached to a stroboscope holder, and the former can easily and quickly be detached from the latter.
Conventionally, a stroboscope is fixedly attached with a bracket.
In general, when a photograph is taken with a stroboscope, a camera is mounted on a bracket, and a stroboscope is linked to a camera shutter. The release of the camera shutter synchronized with flashing, enable a photograph to be taken.
In such a manner, when a photograph is taken with a stroboscope held together with a camera, a stroboscope holder with a bracket is very useful as a means for holding the camera and stroboscope together.
But in case a photograph is to be taken with the stroboscope and placed apart, from each other, a stroboscope holder held by the bracket to the camera is inconvenient.